Ask Cole and Leo
by charmed25
Summary: Cowritten with Wackydannyrox. Did you ever think you would get the chance to ask Cole and Leo your own questions? now you can! send in your questions! More characters to come! Humor, have a laugh with your fave characters. 5 questions until update
1. The victims

Ask C&L

Cole: Where the hell am I?

Leo: Um hello?

Cole: It's you!

Leo: COLE!? What are you doing here?

Duo: HEY THERE! I can answer that!

Cole: -raises eyebrow- and your going to tell us right…

Duo: what do I get out of this? OH YEAH I KNOW! I get reviews!

Cole & Leo: Huh?

Duo: Well you see… this is a question and answer 'show', the sooner we get questions from our audience (that's you guys that are reading this!) we will let you go!

Leo: Wait you want us to answer questions?

Duo: Yup

Cole: I'm not doing that!

Duo: Okay then, see you later! Too bad we didn't get a chance to know each other.

Cole: Yeah whatever… -walks off… then suddenly reappears- THERE'S NO EXIT!

Duo: I know! That's the beauty of it! –Grins madly-

Cole: I don't want to answer your stupid questions!

Leo: Neither do I!

Duo: Not my questions, their questions -points to readers-

Leo: Maybe we can make a deal…

Cole: I AM NOT ANSWERING STUPID QUESTIONS FROM MORON INNOCENT MORTALS!

Duo: Well they are your only key out of here, -winks- and I'm not bloody feeding you guys! So if anybody wants to give them food they can!

Leo: Wait! You mean we get questions and food…

Duo: I guess so…

Cole: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

So you know what to do! Give us questions and we'll get the guys to answer them!

By,

Charmed25 & Wackydannyrox

(We don't own Charmed, you really think we would be doing this if we did!)


	2. Frothing

Ask Cole and Leo

Duo: So! We have our first batch of questions!

Cole: What?! There's going to more then 1 set of questions

Leo: At least we get food

Duo: OR do you...

Leo: -wipes tear- No food?

Duo: No food my friend…

Cole: I HAVE NO FRIEND!

Leo: Yeah we all know that

Duo: Settle, settle boys! There's plenty of me to go around!

Cole and Leo: -Looks at the strange ladies and backs away slowly-

Duo: What? Am I that bad?

-Silence-

Duo: -Frowns, then suddenly evilly grins- Anyway! On with the first question!

From -0-charmed-freak-0-: For Leo: How much do you love Piper?

Leo: I love her like I love a boil…

Duo: Wait, you love boils?

Cole: Can I detect sarcasm in your voice?

Leo: Noooooooooo…

Cole: So you're not being sarcastic?

Leo: -Slaps forehead-

Duo: -Starts to whimper- My head hurts

Leo: You can never be sarcastic these days can you? Anyway, now our 'smart' friend –points to Cole- understands sarcasm… I'll answer your question properly. I love her as much as she is good in bed.

Cole: So I'm guessing you don't love her that much? I mean c'mon! Phoebe is the sex god of the family!

Duo: Poor Paige… does she actually get any action?

Cole and Leo: -Shrugs-

Duo: On with the next question!

From rooneyrooney: To Cole: Did you ever think of going for one of the other sisters? And if you did why?

Duo: -Waves madly-

Cole: Right… To be honest, I wouldn't go for Paige because she had the ginge disease –Shudders- Prue was a paranoid bitch, and Piper was just a nag.

Leo: Hey!

Duo: There's truth in those words man –slaps hand on Cole's back and nods-

Leo: Well maybe a little…

Duo: plus you are a bit of a push over!

Leo: I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN! –froths from mouth-

Duo: -(The Danni half): why does he always froth at the mouth?-(Vicky half): I don't know man, must be something we say?-

Cole: Are you talking to yourself?

Duo: No… -pokes froth dripping from Leo's mouth-

Cole: Does he do that much?

Duo: Mostly in rehab

Cole: huh?

Duo: You'll have to read our other fanfic

Cole: Fanfic?

Duo: Never mind my dumb friend...

Cole: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!

Leo: -wipes mouth- I'll be your friend

Cole: Really?

Leo: No

Cole: -folds arms- Humph.

Duo: Anyway...

dracos1485: To Cole: would you take in the hollow again knowing what the consequences would be?

(XxCharmedxX asked same question) And To Leo: Leo if you weren't with Piper which or the sisters would you rather be with, Paige, Phoebe or Prue?

Cole: I'm loved! Another question!

Leo: I thought you said you didn't want questions?! –smirks smugly-

Cole: Shut up rehab boy!

Leo: -covers mouth as it starts frothing-

Duo: Does it do that every time you say the word rehab?

Leo: -froths more-

Cole: -smirks- rehab, rehab, rehab! –watches frothing get worse- Anyway… Taking in the hollow wasn't the best of my ideas do you know how much I'll have to pay for contacts?! A fucking hell of a lot, I mean if I want to go into a normal bar on an average Friday night people will look at me if I've got some mad cow disease if I don't!

Duo: Cole can you watch you language!

Cole: At least I swear…

Leo: Huh?

Duo & Cole: cough, cough push over cough, cough…

Leo: Wait, what… no I'm not a-

Duo: -ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Leo: Oh erm… wait haven't you just been asked that question Cole?

Cole: I think so… WHEN DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!

Duo: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Leo: Ok okay! Prue isn't exactly my type-

Cole: cause she is a paranoid bitch

Leo: My answer in different words… Phoebe, every time I look at her in the wrong way she turns me on too much and I get problems…

Duo: That problem being?

Leo: -blushes-

Cole: I think we all know what he means by that –nudges Leo- huh?

Leo: -blushes harder-

Duo –rubs chin- I wonder what Piper will think if she knows that her younger sister makes you get a problem with your… well lets just call it "Your Banana"

Leo: Eek!

Cole: Wait are you saying Paige is your last choice?!

Leo: Well…

Cole: BUT SHE WAS GINGE!

Leo: -mutters- gingers turn me on

Duo: PLEASE! Next question…

Chrislives11: To Cole: That kiss you had with Paige's body when you knew they switched places, did you really want that to be Paige? Really, no one is that loyal.

And To Leo: If you ever cheated on Piper, would you tell her, or would you wait until she finds out so she can have the pleasure of blowing your ass up? Like I said, no one is that loyal.

Cole: Like I said… GINGE! GINGE! GIIIIIINGE!

Duo: Hey! Don't insult the gingers in the world… sorry my ginger friends!

Leo: So you don't like Gingers Cole?

Cole: That's a bit of an understatement…

Duo: Leo…

Leo: OH YEAH! Um…

Duo: Well?!

Leo: Ok… DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?! I bet that if you had a physco partner that could kick your ass, would you tell her… Yeah I think not!

Cole: -mutters- again with the sarcasm… By the way I want you to die, -grins throwing a small fireball up and down in the air-

Leo: Aren't you already dead?!

Cole: That's what you would like to think… -winks-

Duo: -whispers to Leo- I think he likes you

Cole: Enough of the questions!

Duo: One more… hey look there's one!

PhoebeColefan: To Cole: What do you do everyday?

Cole: -Slaps forehead- I stalk little children everyday whilst licking vanilla flavored ice-cream.

Leo: -Mouth drops- Really?

Cole: No idiot! I'm using sarcasm so go on make-out with your ginger bitch!

Duo: I like Paige… she is my Danni half's joint favorite character with Piper and Cole.

Cole: No really I go to poker parties and have a good pint at the pub

Leo: Enough with the sarcasm…

Cole: Who's being sarcastic?

Duo: Ok until next time! Send in your questions! And sorry if your question(s) couldn't be put up, we will try and add them next time… anyway see you soon!

Cole: NEXT TIME?!?!

Duo: Yup…

Cole: I'M OFF! –Walks off and reappears-

Duo: -whispers to Leo- Hasn't he already done this?

Leo: -nods-

Cole: THERE IS NO EXIT!

Leo & Duo: We know…

The end of chapter…

Anyway please send in more questions and some reviews will be nice –grins- AND! In a near chapter there will be a character added –slaps jaw- send in your favorite character other than Leo and Cole to be added… goodbye… for now


	3. I want my money!

**Ask Cole and Leo**

**Chapter 3- **** I want my money**

Duo: Finally!! We are updating

Cole: Yeah you lazy bums, we've been starving here, why can't you two be some retarded geeks and update every minute!

Duo: I'm sure there was a compliment in that sentence somewhere…And yeah, yeah. The only people we're sorry to is our beautiful readers out there (Points to screen)

Leo: How about your beautiful hostages?

Duo: Beautiful ones? Where? Oh look, look! There's one…

Leo: (Flicks hair) Well you know I do try

Cole: (Brushes himself down) Not you moron, it's obviously me!

Suddenly, a flash of light appears blinding the poor hostages, Duo grins madly wearing sunglasses, they wave walking up to the person who had just made a grand entrance.

Chris: No you wannabes, can you not tell it's me?

Cole: What the hell are you doing here?!

Chris: -shrugs- collecting my money.

Leo: Excuse me?

Duo: Really Chris! Do we have to go into details, I'm busy.

Chris: I demand my money!

Cole and Leo: -Looks sceptically-

Duo: Oh! I paid him to hand you guys over, -checks through pockets- sorry Chris, I have no money

Chris: I'm not leaving without my money!

Duo: Fine, fine, you can stay and answer questions then!

Chris: Wait a second… You better not be doing what I think you're doing…

Duo: -Grins- Yes my dumb friend

Cole and Leo: -Chants- One of us, one of us!

Duo: -Grins more- You my sexy babe, are now our newest hostage!

Cole: Please! Let's answer the god-damn questions!

Leo: -puts thermometer in Cole's mouth- You're ill! ILL!!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Duo: Yeah… let's get on with it…

**HalliwellStabler2004**: **Leo: Who's your favorite kid?**

Cole: Do you think Phoebe was that stupid to not realize that you were a demon again, like I think she was? The signs were so obvious, and Paige could see it.

Leo: I think you know who I hate most! –Glares at so called son- Traitor!

Chris: Hey! I need money to live in this cruel world!

Cole: I guess I'm a great undercover agent! –Hums James bond tune-

Duo: -whispers to Leo- I think he is delirious from the lack of food

Chris: Paige knew about you being a demon…

Cole: -eye twitches- Paaaaaige, GINGE, GINGE, GIIIINGE! Must be something in the ginger water, on the ginger planet, in the ginger universe in the ginger –Gets interrupted-

Chris: Is it me or does he have something against gingers…

Cole: -crawls into ball- ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger…

Leo: Okay… at least he isn't hurting anyone

Cole: -Throws fireballs everywhere- GINGE!!!!

Duo: Right… -clicks fingers-

A tiny cage comes smashing down over Coles head, so the poor demon couldn't even move because he was so squashed.

Cole: NOOOO! I must complete my mission to kill all gingers!

Leo: Please! Next question!

**Bella V:** **OMG! I'm laughing out loud! That was so hilarious. I have one question to both Leo&Cole If they were going to "do" one of the sister's who would it be and why**

Leo and Cole: -Slaps forehead-

Leo: Is it just me or have we had this question already?

Everybody but Leo: -Slaps forehead-

Leo: What? It's not my fault gingers turn me on

Cole: -Chanting in background- Gingers, gingers, GINGERS!

Duo: -Wipes tear- They like us! They really, really like us!

Cole: For god's sake everybody knows we'll all do Phoebe!

Chris: Excuse me? She's my aunt! Eww pictures! Those horrid images!

**MidnightLightning36:** **To Leo:What were you watching on Tv in Sin Francisco before Piper made you change it to QVC? I bet it was Power Rangers, wasn't it?**

Chris: Come on Leo own up…

Leo: Well not exactly Power Rangers… Something more…

Cole: -Still chanting in background- GINGE, GINGE!

Chris: Gay?

Duo: Camp?

Cole: Faggish?

Leo: I'm not gay!

Duo: That's what you want us to think –Winks-

Leo: -shudders-

Duo: -sighs- there's no hope now, if he doesn't love us he's defiantly gay

-All the guys shudder-

Chris: -Shakes head- And to think you're my father!

Leo: For god's sake I watched Pokemon! P-O-K-E-M-O-N!

-Silence-

**CJxBBshipper****: a Question for Leo: If you had to go out with either Prue or the Seer who would you go out with?**

Leo: Can either of them be Ginger?

Duo: -blocks Cole's ears-

Chris: Dad! Please! You're a disgrace to the family! What would mum think?

Duo: That her sisters both turn him on?

Chris: -Sighs- Did you have to say that out loud?

Leo: Let me just say this to answer your question… the Seer is a guy magnet, Prue is a dog magnet, she is gross, can't you understand that?!

**Rooneyrooney: ****LOL! That was piss funny! Cole: BUT SHE WAS GINGE! I think he has some issues...**

Anyway on with my questions...

To Cole: If you turned gay would you go for Leo? Or is he not your type?

To Leo: Did you actually want Wyatt to be good or was it all an act? We can see that bit of evil in your eyes (wink)

Cole: I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES! –Eye starts to twitch- ginge, ginge!

Duo: You have issues! Please answer the question before I get the doctors out.

Cole: -Eye twitches once more- Gay!?!??! Gay!!!! Hmm… Na, Leo isn't the one I would go for, he's an Erm... He's a…?

Duo: Push over?

Leo: Nooooo!

Cole: -winks at Chris- Hey baby…

Chris: -backs off slowly- help me…

Cole: -tries to chase Chris but bangs head in cage- Nooooo! Come back sugar-pie!

Leo: Wow, he seriously needs food

Duo: -Shrugs- We're not feeding him

Leo: Hmm… Wyatt being bad… I like that… -grins-

Chris: Wow the lack of food really gets to you in here

Duo: -Grins evilly- You'll be joining them soon my sexy friend

Cole: Wait! He's MY sexy friend –hand reaches out of the Cage trying to grab Chris-

Chris: -Whimpers- Please, next question!

**Piperloveleoalways:**** I got a question for Leo: Did you ever sleep with another woman other than Piper since you slept with you after your first date, maybe around the time when she was dating Dan?**

Leo: Who the fuck is Dan?

Cole: C'mon Leo, as if you didn't know…

Leo: That is coming from the guy who is trapped in a cage…

Cole: touché

Chris: Does this mean this disgrace isn't my father? I sure hope so

Leo: -Looks sternly- Do you want to go to your room?

Chris: No daddy

Duo: His room? He's trapped! You fool!

Leo: Who the fuck is Dan? Really!

Duo: Well… next question!

**XxCharmedxX: ****Leo: When Prue said to you 'nice orbs,' when you were in the shower, did you get turned on?  
Cole: Why don't you like Gingers? Bad experience? Or did SOMETHING happen between you and Paige to make you like that?**

Leo: I wish… It made me feel really self-conscious… I thought about suicide

Cole: I feel sympathy for you… After all it's Prue!

Chris: Wasn't she a dog?

Cole: She is a bitch so yeah

Chris: No really, wasn't she a dog?

Duo: Oh yeah

Cole:… … … … Gingers…

Duo: Yes Cole, she was ginger…

Cole: -eye twitches- Ginger…

Duo: I highly doubt that we're going to get anywhere with this, let's speak to Paige

Soon a large TV screen appears and Paige is live

Paige: Erm hi?

Cole: Nooo!! She lives!

Paige: What the hell?

Leo: Hi Paige! Can you do me the pleasure and… free me!!!!

Chris: Please, help me Aunt Paige

Duo: Ignore them, anyway… Paige. Do you have any ideas why Cole hates gingers?

Paige: -slaps forehead- not this again…

Duo, Leo and Chris: -intrigued- Well?

Paige: It was…

Cole: -winces-

Paige: A penny

Leo: A penny?

Chris: A penny?

Duo: A penny?

In the underworld presently:

Zankou: A penny?

Back with Duo:

Paige: A penny!

Cole: My penny!!

Paige: -sighs- he dropped a penny and I happened to mistake it for mine, the end.

Screen disappears

Leo: NOOOO! Take me with you!

Duo: -Looks confused- So you're telling me… All that hatred over Gingers… IS OVER A FUCKING PENNY?!

Chris: Language, but still A PENNY?!

Cole: I'll miss thee

**'loha: ****To Cole and Leo, who were your first crushes and what were they like?**

Cole: I never found love until I had that vanilla flavored ice-cream…

Duo: Again with sarcasm

Cole Humph! Fine, I never truly found love until I found Phoebe

Chris: HAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: Excuse me, what's funny?

Chris: Coop stole her from you

Cole: -mutters- That bastard

Leo: Well there was this little ginger girl that I liked when I was younger…

Cole: -Shudders- Gingers get you no-where in life.

Leo: I noticed… I told her how I felt about her and she hurt me

Duo: -Enhanced- How?

Leo: She kicked me in the nuts

Cole and Chris: -Winces-

Duo: Next question!

**Bibz:**** My Question is-  
Cole: What was the first thing you wanted to do when you found out Phoebe was pregnant?  
Leo: What was the first thing you wanted to do when you found out Phoebe was pregnant (because you are obviously turned on by her...wink wink)**

Cole: I wanted to breathe

Duo: Yeah…

Leo: I wanted to know if I was the dad

Chris: No, you prayed to be the dad

Leo: Hush child!

**charmedgrl4ever:**** And just 'cuz I feel bad for Cole: "Here's a box of cookies just for you, Cole!" Right. And "Leo, if you're good, you can have one, too, next chappie."**

I know - I'm evil. ;P And Leo will hate me :)

Questions ...

Leo: Why did you hate Chris when he first saved the girls' lives?

Cole: Why didn't you listen to Alpha when he told you NOT to mess with time. You could still be alive today if you had just GONE with the stupid Avatar when he freakin' TOLD you to!

Chris (if he joins next chappie): Was Bianca your first girlfriend? And why didn't you tell your family who you were when you originally came from the past? It would have made life a hell of a lot easier; don't you think?

Duo: Why aren't you updating as we speak? What's taking you so long?! ;P

Cole: YES!!!!! WOOOOOO COOKIES! –stuffs face-

Duo: God he's desperate

Leo: That's unfair! –Folds arms- Humph! I wanted cookies!

Cole: -Chokes-

Everyone: -cheers-

Cole: -swallows- where's the chocolate chips? I demand chocolate chips

Duo: shut up!

Cole: Well my newest best friend, I'll answer your question, it's something called male pride. Something Leo will understand when he grows a pair of testicles

Leo: Hey mines bigger than yours! Want to compare them?

Chris: -eye twitches- I had to born…

Leo: hey look son, there's a question for you!

Chris: Oh joy… Bianca was my first and only girlfriend… up to now

Duo: Aww, he's going to grow up big and gay like his daddy

Chris: -growls- anyway… telling them I was from the future could complicate things; I didn't want to risk anything going wrong

Leo: didn't you already explain this in the series?

Chris: -shrugs- People just love to hear my voice, -starts to sing-

Leo: -starts to dance-

Duo: -Pokes Cole with stick in cage-

Cole: LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!

Duo: Hey… we have a great idea…. Readers, shall we dye Cole's hair ginger? Muahaha

Cole: -screams like a sissy-

Chris: Hey he reached the high note before me –pouts-

Cole: HELP ME!


	4. The TREE!

Ask Cole and Leo

Duo: Don't worry readers! We're alive! We almost chocked on a burger today but sure to hell we live!

Leo, Cole and Chris: -flatly- Yay…

Duo: Are you forgetting that we have the key to your freedom?

Leo, Cole and Chris: -Blinks-

Cole: Kill me… OR FEED ME!

Duo: Before we start more questions… For one chapter only, Duo is going to separate into their original forms…

Cole: Wait?! There are two of you?!

Leo: -Slaps forehead-

Chris: -Slaps forehead-

Duo: -Slaps Cole's forehead- This is fun!

_Suddenly, Duo begins coughing madly. Soon enough, a foot appears from the mouth, followed by legs, then a chest. Unfortunately, there was no other movement._

Danni: -Head stuck in Vicky's mouth- Man, I thought this thing was bigger… please help!

Vicky: -Splutters- yoourth fuggcking upth muy mouuuuuwth

Leo, Cole and Chris: -Looks disturbed-

Danni: -Pops head out- Man, it smells in there, do you use a tooth brush?

Vicky: -Coughs wildly- Geeze! Would you try and use some deodorant… no wonder I have bad breath!

Cole: SHUT UP! Right! You –points to Vicky- have bad breath, and you –points to Danni- smell!

Vicky and Danni: -Glares evilly- We hope you die of starvation

Cole: -Begins to whimper-

Danni: No Cole, I'm sorry! I love you! –Then clings to his leg wailing-

Leo: Oh Christ! Life would have been so much easier with them in the same body!

Vicky: I know! That's what I said! But noooo, she never listens!

Danni: -Takes the time to stop wailing- Excuse me? You're not the one being digested in your fucking cousin's body!

Vicky: It smells better than you!

**Wiccanforever**

**I ****feel bad for the sexy Chris, so I'm giving him four slices on pizza. He deserves it more than that gay Leo and ginger hating Cole.**

Chris: When you first met Paige in the past, after she got freed from her statue state, why did you say, "Hi. Paige." with a little cute nod of your head. The way you said it makes it seem like you were so interested in her! You perv!

I'm taking the pizza back!

Chris: -Blinks with amazement- Food?! I'm getting Food? Halleluiah!

Leo and Cole: -Glares evilly-

Cole: One chapter! One! You get food?

Chris: Well, anyway… With the question… umm… People, I repeat, people do not love gingers!

Vicky: Are you sure your not Cole's son?

Cole and Chris: No, thank the lord!

Chris: I said it to be polite! Isn't anybody polite these days? humans from the past are such rude people. It was like the time I met this nice prostitute down in New York and-

Danni: -interrupts- Don't need to know!

Chris: Noooo! My food! –Extends arm-

**Charmed4eva112**

**Oh, I'll be nice and give Chris a box of pizza, and the Duo 2 baseball bats to control Leo and Cole. Anyways,  
Chris: Why do you say the word Future Consequences all the time?**

Chris: Yes!! Food!! –Dives into food- yum!!

Danni and Vicky: Are they baseball bats we spy?

Cole and Leo: -exchange nervous glances- Nooooo…

Danni: Ok, you get the Cole bat. I don't want to hurt him. Gimme the Leo bat!

Vicky: NOOOO! I want to hurt the push over!

Leo: -eye twitches as he froths at mouth-

Cole: how about we burn the bats?

Danni: Anything for you

Cole: My freedom?

Danni: Don't push it

Vicky: No Danni, we keep the bats. Thanks Charmer4eva112! We'll be needing these soon!

Chris: -Finish's food and licks fingers- Another question?! Whoa, I'm loved. Future Consequences? I like to say it because I have a dictionary implanted in my brain.

Leo: More sarcasm? No son, don't lie. It's because we all know you like big words!

Chris: Hush father! Only because my favorite word is; Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis

Everyone: -blinks- what the?

**Piperlovesleoalways:**

**Yay nice chapter. Leo I feel sorry for you here is some cyber cookies, Chris you hmm here I baked you a cyber cake. Cole all I got to say is yes dye his hair ginger no cookies for you. hehe**

Cole: If Phoebe not Piper was the one who got stuck in limbo with you what would yal have done? wink

Leo: Were you always like this or were you once I dont know not a pushover, maybe a rebel? lol

Chris: If you werent related to the sisters which one would have turned you on the most?

Update soon

Leo: Cookies? Hmmm cookies!

Cole: What?! Ginger?! Who's idea was this?

Vicky and Danni: It was her! –Pointing at each other-

Chris: Can we save this for later? Some people like answering questions!

Everyone: -Silence-

Cole: Humph… -Cole then goes quiet and gazes into space in thought of the question- What do you think I'd do? –Winks-

Vicky: I don't know…

Everybody but Vicky: -Slaps forehead-

Vicky: Ooooh, I get it! –Winks back-

Leo: A rebel? Me?

Danni: Seriously? Leo? A rebel?

Leo: Well there was this one time… I didn't wash my hands after going into the little guy's room.

Everyone: -sighs-

Chris: -Rolls eyes and turns to everybody- Wave your hand if you'd have chosen Phoebe?

Everybody raises their hand… Danni looks at Vicky's raised hand worriedly

Danni: You don't know what they're talking about do you?

Vicky: -Shakes head- No –Danni grabs hand and pulls it down-

**XxCharmedxX**

**Awesome, loved it.  
Continue soonies, here are my questions:**

Cole: Before I say the question, I have one thing to say to you... GINGER! Oh wait, I'M SORRY! Cole I love you!! Okay, here is my question: Will you marry me?  
Leo: We all know you're gay Leo, so why did you go for Piper? And not Wyatt, Chris, Darryl, Cole or any of the other boys?

Thanks..  
Love Yah, Toodles x  
Bethany.

Cole: -Eye twitches- Giiiinger

Danni: What do you mean you love him? He's mine! M-I-N-E!!!

Cole: -snaps back to reality, smirks- I get so much love. Leo has no lovers out there. Go fangirls!

Danni: -Gets baseball bat out- Who do you love?

Cole: -backs away- Okay, if you're a WOMAN, have big tits and go by the name of Phoebe Halliwell then you have my love!

Leo: I'm not gay! –Brings out tape- Here's the tape to prove it!

Everybody: -Reads label-

Chris: -Astonished- Wyatt and Chris in the making?! You said you'd burn that!

Cole: Leo, you tiger you! But… you wont be able beat my personal best of 46 videos and 52 kids

Chris: How the fuck does that work out?

Cole: Wouldn't you like to know

Everyone: No

Danni: …I do…

**Charmedgrl4ever**

**konichiwa**

**Careful instructions for the ginger-hater: I am having fun listening to the question-answer that you, Leo, Chris, and Duo are providing. If you die of insanity or starvation, that would ruin part of the Q&A. Therefore, I am enclosing with this review a fruit-tree seed. IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, YOU MUST PLANT IT IMMEDIATELY. Water it daily. Give it sunlight. Don't forget to pick the fruit and eat it.**

Share with the hottie (yes that means Chris). If you want to, you may also share with Leo, although I'm having my doubts about you wanting to.

To Cole: Male pride? Does that have anything to do with the whole never asking for directions when you're lost thing? Oh, so THAT'S why girls are smarter than boys, huh?

To Leo: Has Piper ever purposely blown you up during sex just for the hell of it? If so, did you enjoy it? We know for a fact that she froze you many times; when you unfroze ... what exactly was she doing?

What? Don't give me that look? What would YOU ask him if you could ask him ANYTHING and he'd have to answer?! LoL!

Chris: Leo's not completely ugly, but he's definitely not as hot as you. Same goes for Piper. Where did you get your good looks?

Leo -- okay, I did promise you a box of cookies: Here you go. And they're chocolate chip. One rule -- don't share any with Cole. P I'm evil and proud of it, LoL.

Zaijen  
-Shan-

Cole: Oh man, I forgot my gardening stuff

Everyone: -looks strangely-

Danni: Don't worry! You can lend one of my summer dresses!

Vicky: -Clicks fingers, a yellow and green dress appears on Cole-

Leo: -Sighs- that's so not your colour

Cole: -Looks disturbed- Right…

Chris: What has my world come to?

Danni: Living with a ginger hater and a really camp father

Chris: I guess that covers it

Cole: -WAIT! Why the hell am I wearing a summer dress?

Everyone: To plant a seed!

Cole: Oh… And why am I planting a seed?

Vicky: Because- Wait why are you planting a seed?

Chris: Just do it, Cole.

-Cole walks away and plants seed. The others are ignorant to the curses he is sending there way. Soon enough, Cole returns, lost of all his dignity.-

Cole: Can I have my pants back now?

Danni: heh, heh. No. Answer the question.

Cole: -grumbles- Male pride, eh? I guess… But, what? Woman are not stronger, smarter, faster or better then men!

Chris: We are superior!

Leo: Go guys!

Danni and Vicky: Ech hem?

Leo: Oh, heh. Need to answer my question now…

Cole: Heh, heh. Nice question you have there, Leo

Leo: blushes

Chris: I don't want to know, dad –blocks ears-

Leo: Well, heh. There was the other month or so when piper, um was in the mood. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!

Cole: Enjoy it?

Leo: YES! I mean NO! I suppose… NO! –looks are worriedly-

Vicky: A huh…

Chris: -unplugs ears- Are we safe? Can I answer my question… Good… My good looks are probably just good luck. Thank the lord I don't look like my father. Mother is rather pretty, but I see where you're coming from.

Leo: Gee thanks… OH! COOKIES!

Cole: -growls- NO FAIR!

Leo: -inhales food- don't w-ww-worry –munch- I won't share!

**PrInCeSsFBi **

**I love it  
THREE amazing hot guys in a small room!!  
Leo: how did it feel to be a wuss in the beginning of the series then change to mortal... husband...elder...crazy physco boy..mortal, again  
Cole:I'd first like to say you have a damn fine ass...second, what was it like to see you love as fishgirl...then naked  
CHRIS: YES MY LITTLE WONDER BOY LIKE COULD YOU DIE AGAIN OR SUFFER YOU LOOK SO HOT WHEN YOU DO THAT! WHAT WAS IT LIKE HAVING YOU AUNT THREATEN TO CUT OFF YOU TESTICLES WHEN SHE BECAME GODDESS WARRIOR...AND DID YOU FEEL LEFT OUT WHEN LEO DIDN'T MAKE YOU A GOD WITH THE REST OF THE BUNCH**

Leo: How do you know that?! Are you stalking me?

Danni: -Slaps forehead- Leo, you're on a hit TV show!

Leo: Oooooh yeah!

Chris: The reality of my life just gets worse…

Vicky: Let's just drop this please?

Cole: Well you know I have been told that this butt of mine is rather fine!

Danni: -Stares at Cole's butt and drools-

Cole: Huh? I don't get it… Fishgirl?

Chris: They're on about Phoebe…

Cole: What was it like? It was fucking brilliant! One minute she's full of scales and then suddenly she's stood naked in front of me! I mean its Phoebe!!!

Leo: -Nods in agreement-

Chris: Die? Suffer?! Why would you want me to die?! Am I hated or something? –Continues to rant under breath-

Vicky: -Whispers to PrInCeSsFBi- Sorry… I think it's the lack of food…

Chris: -Eyes pop out- It was horrible! The two downstairs are my best friends! How would any guy feel if his best friends had been ripped out?!

Cole, Leo and Vicky: -Shudder-

Danni: -Looks concerned- You still don't know what they're talking about do you?

Vicky: -Mumbles- No…

Chris: -Begins to whimper- I can feel very emotional at times and it hurt my feelings he didn't include me!

Danni: Are you gay too?

**Compleatly Random Dissorder**

**Wow! The evilness I LOVE IT! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Okay I have a q for Chris,Leo,and Cole**

To all three: If You were Gay(The if only applies to Chris) Who would you date from Pirtaes of the Caribbean and why. AND DON'T SAY BECAUSE THEY ARE HOT! I WANT NO! DEMAND A THROUGH EXPLIANTION!

OH, AND Leo, Try Prozac

Chris and Cole: Uh,

Leo: I'd pick… uh… I don't know –looks around nervously-

Vicky: Will!

Danni: Not our question!

Vicky: For now…

Danni: Right… just answer the question boy. I'm hungry and I want my dinner!

Leo: Will…

Danni: And why's that?

Leo: He's the goodie, duh.

Vicky: -turns to Chris and Cole- and you two?

Cole: Capt. Jack. He is a complete bad ass!

Chris: -Groans- Same I guess… Because he doesn't have a dad… Until the second movie…

Danni: Father issues…

Leo: I don't need Prozac, -starts to weep- I'm not depressed.

**DawnSummers-BellaCullen**

**Okay, as for food I give Leo a large buffet, Chris a slice of meatloaf, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, and some green beans, and to Cole...a small chunk of rotten cheese. And for my questions...hmm...do I have to have questions because I can't think of any?**

Leo: I think I'm going to grow fat!!! WOOOO! –Dives into buffet-

Chris: Ummm… Meatloaf, -gorges-

Cole: -Pokes cheese- Uh, thanks? –grumbles- Bitch…

Danni: I want to use the baseball bats! –groans-

Vicky: -whacks Leo with bat- Muahaha!

Danni: -whacks Chris- Whoops my bad!

To Cole: 

**Moonkay**

**To Cole:**

**1)You were born in San Francisco, right? What was the city like back in the late 1800's? And dont give me any of that "Oh I was raised in Hell BS", You must remember something.**

2)At this point at which I'm asking questions, you must be about 100 cough and seventeen cough years old. Are you telling me that after nearly 100 years of lustful behavior with no morals, you really dont have any love children out there? Perhaps Kerr Smith? Cupid? Leo? Victor Bennet? Denis Rodman?

3)How does your aging process work? We all know how old you are and you only look 35. Is there a huge secret society of humans that age very slowly but doesnt necessarily include magic?

Cole: I was raised in Hell… San Francisco was Hell! You try living there when they burn you at the stake! Many painful memories… -Shudders-

Leo: -Laughs inappropriately- Ech hum… Sorry

Cole: -Looks outraged- I am not 117! I'm younger than that! 116 –Grins-

Danni: Geeze man! You're getting on a bit aren't you?!

Cole: -Glares evilly at Danni- How did you know about my one love child?

Vicky: -Getting excited- Who who?! Who is it?!

Danni: -Looks at Leo- You do look kinda similar…

Cole: -Points to screen- I don't know how you know but I'm watching you… You can never take a shit in peace again…

Chris: Nice…

Cole: My aging process? I can't give away the secret behind the gorgeous face of mine!

Vicky: -Looks confused- Why?

Cole: Because… I'd… I'd… GET WRINKLES! There I said it!

Everybody: -Gasps-

Danni: Vicky… you don't know what you're gasping at do you?

Vicky: No…

**PhoebeColefan**

**Hey I wanna ask Cole.  
How much you love Phoebe and what do you do together? (seriously!) What do you say if I tell you that I love u?**

Cole: Argggh! More questions?! What happened to people giving food? I liked that!

Vicky: -Shows Cole the bat- Stop complaining… or I will get joy out of hitting you with this.

Chris: Hahahahaha

Danni: -Shows Chris the bat-

Chris and Cole: -Begin to whimper-

Cole: -Faints-

Chris: I think that's how much he loves Phoebe…

Vicky: No it isn't… that's how much I enjoy hitting Cole!

Danni: -Watches over his body- How dare you Bitch!

Vicky: I'm sorry… I couldn't control myself!

Cole: -Slowly comes round- Me and Phoebe make videos together

Chris: -Looks disturbed- What sort of videos?

Cole: Oh you know what sort… I can't really say because this Fanfic is a K+

Chris: Ewwwwwwwwww! First it's my own mother and father! Then it's my Aunt! When does the horror stop?!

Danni: Erm… never?

Cole: I'd say... Get to the back of the line

Danni: -Jumps for joy- Yay! I'm not at the back anymore!

**Bibz**

** DYE COLES HAIR!  
Cole: Why was the penny so special? I mean you can get pennies quiet easily.  
Leo: What are you parents like? I mean to name your son after your father you must've liked them.  
Chris: When the blonde chicks took over your Aunts and Mother body and you had to kiss 'Phoebe' didn't you feel weird cuz...well you thought she was your Aunt...I mean ew...Also you are my favourite witch ever...**

Cole: Excuse me?! What right do you have to have a say in this? AND WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING THEM TO DYE MY HAIR?!

Vicky and Danni: Uh, we don't know…

Cole: And what If I told you that that was a chocolate penny? Would that change things, eh? EH?!

Everyone: No…

Leo: My parents… Um, I liked my Dad for sure. But my mum wasn't exactly mother material, her hobbies involved getting stoned.

Danni: Nice…

Chris: Did she knock you around too? Maybe that's the fault of your brain damage!

Vicky: That'll explain a lot

Chris: Anyway, how would you feel if you kissed your aunt?

Cole: Even if she was hot?

Chris: Even if she was hot!

**MidnightLightning36**

**Finally, an update, but that was back in May, so update again! Anywho: LOL, Pokemon, that was funny.**

For Cole: Have you seen the movie Clue, by any chance? Because after your "If you were gay would Leo be your type" question you reminded me of Mr. Green when he smiles Professor Plum. Also, go ahead and have a personal pizza on me. And, stop hating on gingers, I wish I was a ginger.

For ChrismumblesI wanted Evil Wyatt:Pssh, Language my ass, that from the man who called his own brother a son of a bitch. Oxymoron, anyone? As for my question, who's better in bed, Bianca or Natalie, the blonde charge you were assigned?

Cole: A movie called Clue? Nope never heard of it… and I hope you are giving me a compliment with all this smiles at Prof Plum! Wait… is it a compliment?

Everybody –Shrugs-

Cole: -Faints again but quickly climbs to feet- Is that what I think it is? Food?! FOOD! –Gulps down in one-

Chris and Leo: -Stare with envy in eyes-

Cole: -Burp- You want to be ginger?! Oh my Lord! –Twitches-

Danni and Vicky: -Points to screen- You've done it now

Cole: -Twitches more- GINGER!!!!!! GIIIIIINNNNNGGGGEEEE!

Chris: What's an oxymoron?

Leo: Dunno…

Chris: And you're the white lighter with all the answers…

Cole: GINNNNGGGGEEEE!

Danni and Vicky: -Both hit Cole with bat- Now that feels better!

Danni: Anyway people, say adios to Chris! He's on his way out!

Chris: I am?!

Vicky: You are!

A white light surrounds Chris as he disappears. The last that was heard from the young man was, "FREEDOM"

Cole: You know what, I'm going miss him

Danni: I'm not, he bugs me

Vicky: I guess… but for now… Cole, guess what…

Danni: -takes L'Oreal hair dye from behind back- Muahaha!

Cole: -Faints-

Vicky: Uh, Danni. It's time for you to get back in my body now

Danni: Can we not do it later when none of the viewers are watching…

Leo: I guess that's it… until next time!


End file.
